This invention relates to tool guides and in particular to a guide adapted to provide three dimensional control for a router or similar tool and more particularly to a three dimensional (3D) pattern tracing or copying guide.
Pattern tracing and wood machining in two dimensions is a task often performed by the hand held router. Routers excel at such precision high speed cutting and shaping work. Tracing and shaping in two dimensions can be aided by a range of jigs or guides which operate in conjunction with collars positioned on the router footplate to assist the router in following the jig or guide. A wide range of jigs are available for such work.
Pattern tracing in three dimensions however, is a more demanding task as the cutting tool cannot rely on a stationary mount or guide in one dimension as is the case with 2D shaping where the router base can be firmly placed on the work. 3D shaping requires free, but controlled, movement in three dimensions and accordingly the type of jigs or guides used in 2D pattern cutting cannot be used in 3D work.
In order to achieve 3D pattern tracing, the tool or router, must be capable of free movement in three dimensions while faithfully following a pattern or jig providing the 3D template of choice.